TaylorDrake
by DauntlessDestiny
Summary: Taylor's brother, Clint Barton comes home to visit (he's in his early twenties in this fanfic) and Drake becomes extremely jealous and realizes his feelings for Taylor. Clint and Emery also have a close relationship because he joined the club where you visit the hospital patients when he was in high school and they met. Also Ill probably change a few things.


Star-Crossed Fan Fiction Featuring Hawkeye By:DauntlessDestiny Summery- Taylor's brother, Clint Barton comes home to visit (he's in his early twenties in this fanfic) and Drake becomes extremely jealous and realizes his feelings for Taylor. Clint and Emery also have a close relationship because he joined the club where you visit the hospital patients when he was in high school and they met. Also Ill probably change a few things. Drake's POV I was sitting in the cafeteria of Marshall High, the human high school I'm stuck going to, trying to figure out what happened in town. I cant believe I slept with a human, Taylor is the first person I've ever met who could keep up with me and she's beautiful but she's human, I hate humans and I'm a member of the Trags, a group of Atrians that want to fight for our freedom, I don't know why i cant get her out of my head. I was shocked out of my head by the bell ringing for school to be over. Taylor and Emery both rushed out of the room which is weird. I went to my locker and met up with Roman and we headed into town since it was another town day. When we got to town we went to eat before I have to find Zoe and Roman does whatever he does. When we walked into the diner I saw Taylor hugging a man that looked to be in his early twenties with as much muscle as me with Emery standing next to them, he kissed her cheek and spun her around, rage suddenly filled me shocking me. After the man set Taylor back on the ground he turned and did the same thing to Emery. I glanced over to Roman, who was practically shaking. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a table in the back. I don't know why seeing Taylor with someone else made me so mad but it did. Taylor's POV Emery and I went to meet up with my brother who just got back from another mission, He works for the government as an assassin and I'm his apprentice, Im almost better with a bow than he is and already have a job lined up at SHIELD when I graduate I also get missions when he's home, and he used to visit Emery in the hospital and is the one that got her int running. When we finally got there and saw Clint I was so excited i ran up to him and he gave me a hug. When he went to hug Emery I saw Drake and Roman out of the corner of my eye, they both looked extremely jealous. Ive made it my mission to make Drake mine, when we had sex it was the first time someone was able to completely satisfy me and there was this… spark between us I dont know how to explain it but it was amazing. Once we ate Clint promised to go running with Emery but when we got outside he pulled me aside and gave me the manilla folder containing my mission right as Drake and Roman came outside. He grabbed Emery's arm and they took off, to change I'm assuming. I saw Roman glaring at my brother's retreating form so I walked up and said "Cool down they're not together you look like your planning Clint's death". Him and Drake both turned to face me and Drake said "Clint? Who was that?" I smirked and replied "Jealous?". Roman looked uncomfortable and cut in saying he had to go. I turned around to walk away and Drake grabbed my arm, stopping me. I turned to face him and he asked "Who is he?" in a surprisingly quiet voice, not meeting my eye. I was shocked by his reaction, especially after how he acted after we had sex. I said "Clint's my brother and Emery's best friend" Drake looked relieved for some reason. I asked"Why does it matter to you Drake, you didn't seem to care about me last time I checked?". Drake's POV I dont know why but I had an overwhelming need to tell her everything so I asked her "Taylor is there somewhere we can go to talk?" She looked shocked and said "Yeah I have to change and my parents are out of town, Clint should be gone for a while, Lets go to my house". She lead me over to her car and we headed to her house. She pulled up to a mansion with iron gates and entered a code, opening the gates. We got out and she lead me up a huge staircase to her room, which has its own wing of the house. She shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed, then turned to me and said "What did you want to talk about?". I cannot believe I'm going to tell her everything. I sat down next to her and took her hands in mine and faced her "Im a member of the Trags a group of Atrians that hate the humans and want war, I only joined because they promised they would have my mother freed from the crate and then Id be free that was it, then they told me that the only way out of the Trags is death, they have Trags on the outside with there marks removed, one of them being Zoe. If they found out about us we would both be killed. Ive developed feelings for you and don't want to see you hurt". Taylor looked at me shocked and said "Ive developed feelings for you to" and she leaned in and we kissed. It was a slow meaningful kiss and it was amazing, when we pulled apart she said "So what is this?" I replied "I don't know I want to be with you but I cant see you hurt" She said "Then well keep it a secret but for your information I can take care of myself" I said "I don't think shoppings going to get you out of an assassination attempt Blondie" She smirked and flipped me off the bed and pinned me straddling my chest. Stunned I asked "How'd you do that?" She leaned down and whispered in my ear "Im full of surprises" I switched our positions and leaned down and kissed her again. after a heavy make out session her phone went off and she pulled away to check it. Taylor frowned and said sorry I have to go run an errand let me get changed and Ill drive you back to town" She walked off to her closet and I saw a manilla folder sitting on her bed.


End file.
